Compositions containing fat-soluble substances are useful as human and animal nutritional supplements.
In the known art such fat-soluble or active substances are enveloped in a protective colloid. The colloid generally used is gelatin originating from warm-blooded animals and such origin is often problematic.
For example, preparations based on such gelatin can not be used worldwide for religious reasons. Also without an expensive manufacturing process of this gelatin from warm blooded animals, the resulting manufactured preparations do not always have a desired dispersibility in cold water, etc.